


Blue Sky and Dry Land

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-02
Updated: 2004-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia's grown as a person, though Buffy isn't sure she has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Sky and Dry Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedi_penguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_penguin/gifts).



> written for [](http://jedi-penguin.livejournal.com/profile)[**jedi_penguin**](http://jedi-penguin.livejournal.com/) for [](http://topazangel.livejournal.com/profile)[**topazangel**](http://topazangel.livejournal.com/)'s [BtVS/AtS Het fic-a-thon](http://www.livejournal.com/users/topazangel/253326.html?style=mine)
> 
> The request:
>
>> Pairing: Giles/Cordelia  
> Two other requirements: Buffy freaking out over the relationship, and plenty of snark  
> One restriction: Cordelia is not dead, or a demon, or a saint.
> 
> Thanks to [Decaf Land](http://www.stoic-simplicity.net/decafland/) for getting my brain going, and especially to CC's _Playboy_ shoot for jumpstarting my muse. Thanks also to Dictionary.com for providing a translator.
> 
> Set shortly after "Where the Wild Things Are" (_BtVS_ 4.18) but before "Five by Five" (_Angel_ 1.18) even though technically both episodes aired the same night. Cordy has the visions, but she's not a demon, she just has a superpower, like being a Slayer, and it really doesn't play into the story very much. Hope that's okay with [](http://jedi-penguin.livejournal.com/profile)[**jedi_penguin**](http://jedi-penguin.livejournal.com/). Also, apologies that the fic ends rather abruptly.

"I'm having a vision," Cordelia murmured as she rubbed Giles' shoulders.

Giles turned around, concerned. "Of what, darling?"

Cordelia smiled. "Not that kind of a vision."

Slowly, Giles smiled as well.

"It's a vision of a celebration for a certain singer-guitarist."

"And is his dearly beloved involved as well?"

"Oh but of course. It just wouldn't be a party without her. Though this is a very, private, party." Cordelia moved closer and rubbed his torso, leaning in for a kiss.

He kissed her back. "Do you see any details in this vision of yours?"

"I see, blue silk… and chocolate covered strawberries." she answered between kisses.

"Do you think perhaps we could have a pre-party?"

***

 

It wasn't yet noon that Saturday morning, so Giles was surprised to see Buffy when he answered the knock at his front door.

"Oh, um, hello Buffy. It's, um, a pleasure to see you, as always."

"Thanks, Giles," Buffy replied brightly, pushing her way past him and into his apartment. "I know you missed me this weekend, probably cooped up in here the whole time, reading your stuffy old books, while Riley and I -- went patrolling, yeah patrolling." Hearing muffled laughter, she turned toward the kitchen and saw Cordelia wearing a terry cloth bathrobe.

"What-What are you doing here?"

"Making pancakes."

Buffy gaped at her.

"Yeah, I know, hard to believe. Who'd have thought I'd ever learn how to cook? Living on your own, though, you wouldn't believe how fast you get tired of takeout, even in L.A."

Buffy found her voice. "Yeah, L.A. Isn't that where you're living now? Being an actress or something?"

"Actually, I'm helping Angel fight evil," Cordelia said evenly.

Buffy was speechless for a moment but then recovered.

"Okay, fine, so you're moving up in the world. But why are you here? Doesn't L.A. have enough evil? What are you doing back in Sunnydale, with MY Watcher?"

"Oh come on, Buffy, we all know the Council fired him last year and it's not like you've ever had any big hard-on for authority. Though with an authority figure like this one, I'm hard-pressed to understand why not." Giles had poured himself a scotch, deciding it was never too early for alcohol when women were involved, and sunk into the couch. Cordelia settled herself on his lap as she finished speaking.

"I don't believe this. You and Giles are…"

"Snogging, shagging, and otherwise enjoying the pleasures of the flesh? Why yes, actually." Cordelia smiled the innocent smile of the wicked.

Buffy sputtered. "When did this happen?"

"Well, we were researching a demon, as one frequently does when one is in the business of fighting evil, and Wesley--"

"Wesley? _Wesley_'s working for you?"

"Yes. Is this an issue for you? Would you rather I were back in L.A. sleeping with _him_? Do you want me to finish my story or what?"

"Fine, finish your damn story," Buffy grumbled.

"Anyway, Wesley said there was some book that told how to kill it, some really rare book--"

"La Sconfitta di Quelle Spaventose," Giles said softly.

"Yeah, that. Anyway, Giles was the only person he knew who had a copy of it, well besides the Council, but it's not like they're terribly eager to help us out, so he called Giles and then Giles came up for a weekend because what are you gonna do, _FedEx_ a rare mystical text? So anyway, he walks into the office and I'm answering the phones so I barely notice until he's actually at the desk, right in front of me, and hello, Hottie McHottie much? I mean what was I, blind all these years?"

Giles winced at the Valleyspeak. "Miss Chase has also rather grown up since high school."

"Oh hush Giles, you'll ruin my cover. If Buffy finds out I've turned all mature, next thing you know our entire graduating class will know and where will my reputation be then?"

"Half our graduating class is dead," Buffy said. "And you know I never talked to anyone anyway."

Cordelia sobered. "I know, I was just trying to lighten up the mood a little."

Everyone was quiet for a bit, and then Buffy spoke. "So, what, you said 'Let's go in the back and fuck' but you got tired of the scenery and decided to come back to MY town?"

"We went out for dinner," Giles said. "La Sconfitta di Quelle Spaventose is written in a rather dense style and, like so many mystical texts, can be very subtle in the shading of its meaning. It is not a text to be rushed through. Wesley is _very_ adept at translation, so it only took two days for them to get all the information they needed and be sure of it, but it seemed foolish to drive up and back in the space of only a few days. And it was good to get out of town. Not that Los Angeles has much in particular to recommend itself, but sometimes the fact that somewhere isn't Sunnydale is enough."

Buffy wanted to say something rude and cutting couldn't stop thinking of the summer she ran away to L.A.

Giles continued. "I was interested to hear how Angel's demon-fighting operation functioned, and it was truly fascinating. Oh, the various methodologies of research and fighting are nothing particularly new, but the whole idea of co-opting the traditional 'detective agency' conceit to hone your attack. Brilliant. And then hearing about all that they've seen in less than a year. Fascinating."

"So you were captivated by her stories? Like _I_ don't have interesting stories? No, I did not just say that."

Cordelia laughed. "We went out to dinner, there were sparks, one thing led to another, and here I am." Cordelia shrugged, smiling.

"Yes, but why are you HERE here? Has torturing me become part of your job description or something?"

"Hardly. You know, it isn't always _about you_, Buffy. I was going to come down for my baby's coffee shop gig, but we were in the middle of some big deal stuff and I couldn't exactly am-scray for a concert. But the poor boy deserved some loving, so once I could take some time off I came down for a private party." She leaned over and kissed Giles.

"Giles?" Buffy whined, scrunching her eyes and shaking her head to try to rid herself of the unwelcome mental picture. "First my mother, now this? I do NOT need to know this."

"Oh come on. Don't get all prudish on me," Cordelia returned. "I think you and your latest boytoy just set the world record for marathon sexcapades. Okay, so you were possessed by demons but hey, Guinness doesn't need to know that. After all, half the freaks in there are probably part demon anyway."

Buffy glared at her.


End file.
